


Always

by mybrandneweyes



Series: The Only Exception [7]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrandneweyes/pseuds/mybrandneweyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little flashback to OLLA filming and fluffy fluff as Tom and Holly get ready to head to TIFF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Tom slowly dragged himself up the stairs of his flat building, bag slung over his shoulder, script in one hands and a cup of cold coffee in the other. Exhaustion was quickly settling into his long, lean form as he reached his flat door, clumsily maneuvering the plethora of items in his hands to dig the keys from his pocket. He unlocked the door and kicked it open, shoulders slouching tiredly as he smelled tea brewing in the kitchen. 

“Tom?” his favorite voice in the world called from the bedroom and came closer as bare feet padded down the hallway. 

“I’m home, darling.” He replied with a yawn, but perked as she gave him a loving smile and took his jackets and bag from him. He caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger to give her her daily “hello” kiss. 

“I have your tea warmed and ready for you… to the bedroom with you, Mr. Hiddleston.” She grinned, patting his ass as she walked towards the kitchen. 

Oh, how he wanted to retort with a saucy “Mrs. Hiddleston…” Not yet, however. The proposal would come soon enough. 

Holly sat leaning up against the headboard of their bed, her legs propped on either side of her boyfriend’s body and her arms wrapped around his torso as he leaned back against her. His long fingers ran up and down her calf beneath her warm sweatpants as he took a hefty sip of tea from his mug in the opposite hand.

“How was your day?” he asked sweetly, tipping his head back and up so he could look into her warm brown eyes. 

“Quiet without someone around at the office.” She teased, poking his stomach playfully. Tom smiled boyishly up at her and caught one of her hands to place a kiss to her knuckles. “How was yours?”

“Long and grueling without a certain someone’s kiss.” He whispered, eyes closing as she lowered her lips to his. 

“You ready for Toronto tomorrow?” she asked quietly, running her fingers through his hair. 

“Yes. ‘M quite excited.” He murmured, pulling her down for another kiss. 

“Me too.” She grinned, squeezing her arms around him. “I’m especially excited to see your new film that I’ve heard so many wonderful things about.” Tom grinned, nuzzling his nose against her neck. He closed his eyes as she ran her hand through his hair, fingernails gently scraping against his scalp. Exhaustion overcame him like a wave, relaxing his body back against her completely.   
\--  
Flashback:  
Tom plucked the long strand of red hair off his jacket and sighed sadly as he thought about his redhead that awaited him at home in London… or would be if they had been dating. 

He missed her more than anyone. His current on-set assistant just didn’t cut it and came nowhere near Holly’s thoughtfulness and abilities. 

Before he had left, they had taken a walk along the Thames, bundled in their jackets and thermoses of tea warming their hands. She had walked close to him as they talked and laughed together, almost feeding off his body heat. He had hugged her tightly and felt a tear drip down his cheek as they said goodbye. She had allowed a few of her own tears to fall, telling him that she would miss him dearly and to keep in touch.

And he had. 

They had talked via text and email every day. Once in awhile, she would call him just to make sure he was holding onto what little sanity he had in his long, lean body. 

“I love dogs.” She laughed breathlessly, curling her legs beneath her body. 

“Would you want one someday?” he asked quietly, stirring milk into his tea. 

“Most definitely.” She said immediately wit a grin. “A golden retriever named Daisy.” 

“She sounds adorable.” Tom chuckled, his heart thumping against his chest as he sprawled out across the bed, holding the phone to his ear. Holly sighed through a laugh and shifted slowly. 

“I… I miss you, Tom.” She whispered.

And his heart practically stopped. 

“I miss you, Holly.” He whispered back to her. “Very much.” They sat in silence for a minute, letting their words settle in, but Holly broke it by yawning. “What is it… two a.m. there?” he asked quietly, running a hand through his hair nervously. 

“Yeah…” she trailed off, stalling the end of their conversation. Tears suddenly sprung into Tom’s eyes, as he feared her leaving. “Tom?” she asked gently, speaking as id to a frightened child. 

“H-Holly, I…” he stuttered. 

“Tom, what’s wrong?” Holly asked. “What can I do for you? How can I help?” 

This part… this role… the character is so sad… and-and…” 

“Shh,” Holly cooed. Tom could hear rustling around on her end as he furiously wiped the tears away. “Now, you are the strongest man I know. You only have two weeks left in Detroit and then you’re off to start press for The Avengers.” 

With you. He thought, mumbling an agreement. “Excuse me.” He groaned, blowing his nose. Receiving a laugh, he chuckled quietly. “What?” 

“Even when you’re upset you’re polite. She said. “You’re a PR dream.” 

“Thank you.” He grinned boyishly. 

“If you’re feeling better, I should probably go. We both have long days tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Tom said, his sadness settling back into his chest. 

“I’ll see… I mean, I’ll talk to you soon, Tom. Keep your chin up.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” He smiled sadly. Tom hadn’t missed her mistake; she had almost said that she would see him soon… would that be because he was only two weeks from the end of filming? 

\--   
It had undoubtedly been a long morning of filming for Tom and the Only Lovers Left Alive crew. He made his way through the lobby of the hotel, eyes uncharacteristically focused on the tile as he hurried to the elevator. But something familiar caught his eye and he slowed, lifting his gaze. Tom’s breath caught in his throat as he caught a glimpse of her red curls. Was it…?

It is!

Holly beamed at him, dropping her duffel bag and backpack to the ground as she hurried towards him. “Tom,” she breathed, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as he scooped her from the floor. 

“I… I…” he stuttered in disbelief, tightening his arms around her as happy tears came to his eyes. 

“I hope you’re not busy this afternoon.” She said quietly as he placed her back on the floor. 

“No… I’m not. I’m so happy you’re here!” He laughed happily, pulling her into his arms again. Holly chuckled, inhaling deeply. “How… how did you manage to get away?” Tom asked, long arm swooping down to grab her duffel and backpack. 

“I explained to Luke that you didn’t care for your assistant that had been supplied for you and that you wanted me to come over and replace her.” She smiled, wringing her hands. 

“You little sneak.” He said, gasping playfully. 

“Well, I had to make sure that my favorite man was happy.” She said quietly, smiling tenderly at him. Tom inhaled sharply, his hand clasping hers. He wanted to kiss her right then and there. He wanted to take her into his arms and never let her go.  
End of flashback  
\--

Tom groaned quietly as Holly squirmed in her sleep, backing up as close as she could to him. His arms tightened protectively around her and he buried his face into her wild red curls that splayed across their pillows. This was his favorite thing to do with her; lay in bed late at night and sleep curled up against each other until the morning came. 

She shifted in his arms, rolling over to bury her cold nose into his warm chest and to hook her leg over both of his. He was barely conscious, pulling the blankets tighter around the both of them. Humming happily, she placed a lazy, tired kiss on his collarbone. Tom smiled, lips brushing upwards against her forehead. His eyes stayed closed as she smiled against his neck. 

“Good morning.” She mumbled, squeezing as close as she possibly could to him. His not-so-newly-formed erection prodded against the inside of her thigh. A blush flooded his cheeks. It certainly was nothing new to them. Cracking an eye, she smirked up at him mischievously. “Starting early this morning?” Tom tickled her, earning a surprised shriek and laughing as she rolled away from him. He laughed as she lunged from the bed, pulling the sheet to wrap around her naked body, but he shouted in surprise as he was dragged with her, thumping to the floor. 

With a worried gasp, she dropped to his side, her eyes searching his. “I’m sorry. I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

“It’s a good thing you’re adorable.” He teased, rubbing his back soothingly. Holly leaned down to kiss him soundly, hand stilling on his chest. Smiling, Tom pulled her down on top of him and rocked his erection up into her stomach. “Help me out, would you?”

“Always.” She winked playfully, pulling the sheet over their heads.


End file.
